bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alicía Del Toro
| image = | race = | birthplace = | birthday = June 29 | age = Unknown (Appears 22-25) | gender = Female | height = 159 cm (5'3) | weight = 45 kg (99 lbs) | eyes = Purple | hair = Black | blood type = AB | affiliation = Anarquía | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = Member of Anarquía | previous occupation = Unranked Arrancar Solider | team = Anarquía | previous team = Aizen's Arrancar Army | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Esteban Moreno (Surrogate Father) | education = Esteban Moreno (Formerly) | resurrección = Cielo | english = | japanese = }} Alicía Del Toro is a powerful and is a member of Esteban Moreno's team Anarquía. She was enlisted when Esteban and his other two fraccíon saved her from the Vandenreich. Appearance Alicía is an attractive young woman with long, black hair that flows freely with piercing purple eyes that reflect her carefree personality. She wears a typical uniform with a pair of black and a pair of white shihakushō-like pants. Her shirt is different for most Arrancar in that it is a typical, white tank top, exposing both her midriff and cleavage while also accenting the rest of her attire. Over this, she also wears a white cloak that is always found to be left open; this seems to be a trademark of all Anarquía members. Her mask remnants are found on the left side of her head around her eye, further accenting her strangely purple eyes. Personality The easiest and most commonly used term to describe Alicía is “valley girl” as she is often found to be ditzy. Whenever she is having a conversation with someone, she is constantly using terminology that is indicative to an airhead, including the overuse of the words “like”, “whatever” and “totally”. To many, this is very annoying and often takes away from the conversion as a whole but her comrades of Anarquía find it to be unique and interesting. There are some, however, that will call her out on it and mock her for it, namely Ricardo Escobar, one of her own comrades. She is not one to go cry in a corner, though, and she will often call him out on his stupidity and immaturity, showing that she has a slight combative side. Altogether though, she is relatively withdrawn except when speaking to members of Anarquía, at which point she is much more casual and talkative. She hates fighting unless it is for a cause and will not fight unless ordered to by Esteban, showing a familial bond between the two. History Like many of her other comrades, most of Alicía's history is completely unknown to anyone but herself. Like Ricardo, she was rescued by Esteban Moreno from a Vandenreich attack. Since this incident, she has not taken about her past and has only focused on her future with Anarquía. Abilities *'Expert Swordsman': Alicía has trained with a sword most of her life and has become quite accustomed to its use. With her sword, she is able to demobilize any opponent with very simple slashes, turning them into deadly and lethal cuts. Her skills are still unrefined but when she has the time, she enjoys training with Esteban in Hueco Mundo. *' ' (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo); Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): Alicía has become quite proficient with this basic technique after several years of training. Essentially, it is the same as the shinigami's and allows Alicía to cover large distances than she could be running. This is particularly powerful for when she is fighting an enemy or multiple enemies who are attempting to overwhelm her. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Alicía has trained thoroughly in the arts of hand-to-hand combat with Esteban and displays a great proficiency in the art. With nothing but her bare hands, she is able to demobilize even the strongest of hollows and alike and can do so with little to no effort. *'Cero' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero); Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): Alicía, being a naturally born , possesses the ability to charge and fire a cero. She uses it mainly as a frontal attack or a distraction but when she wants to get a fight finished quickly, she has been known to pour large quantities of spiritual pressure into it. She has also shown skill in using it as a sweeping attack by simply swinging her finger in a arc-shaped motion, allowing her to take out more than one target at a time. Her cero is purple in color. *' ' (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero); Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Alicía possesses skin that is extremely hard and is unable to be pierced by normal means of attack. The power of her hierro seems to correspond directly with her current spiritual pressure level so when her spiritual pressure falls, so does the strength of her hierro. She can even catch bladed weapons with her bare hands, making this very useful in combat situations. *' ' (虚弾 (バラ), Bara); Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): Alicía possesses the natural ability to fire off large barrages of bala at her opponents. Her bala are not as strong as her cero, but they are twenty times faster, which means that she can use them as decoy attacks or swarm attacks. *' ' (探査回路 (ペスキス), Pesukisu); Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): Alicía possesses the natural ability to sense the presence of spiritually aware beings by using this ability. She can sense other non-hollow based spirit energy at a greater acuity, including quincy, shinigami, and visored among others. *' ': Alicía is able to open up garganta, natural gateways to . She can even summon a substantial amount of hollows from these holes as well or she can allow her comrades to make sneak attacks on their enemies. Zanpakutō Cielo: In its sealed form, Cielo takes on the form of a basic . The tsuba of the sword is circular and only connects to two points on the sword, resembling a halo. The handle of the sword is silver with snow white wrappings and is slightly shorter than most other Zanpakutō lengthwise. : : Cielo's release command is "Shine bright light". To release her Zanpakutō, Alicía holds it out in front of her with her left hand touching the blunt side of the blade. This releases a torrent of spiritual power that causes extremely bright light to pour out and accumulate in the immediate vicinity. Alicía's appearance changes drastically to something angel-like as she grows a single set of wings on her back. Her clothes form together, forming a dress-like garment that is pure white in color. Her hair also becomes snow white and grows far beyond its usual length, being further accented by a bright halo of reiatsu around her head. Her hands become draped in white gloves that reach to just below her elbows. :Resurrección Special Ability: Cielo allows Alicía to manipulate light while allowing her to heal wounds. :*'Cicatrizar': One of the most basic and powerful techniques of Alicía's Resurrección. Cicatrizar allows Alicía to heal her own wounds while allowing her to rap the sounds of her comrades. Unlike , Cicatrizar undoes the damage done by attacks by using the power of light to reconstruct the damaged tissue. This is limited in scope, however, as internal organs are unable to be reconstructed. :*'Al Trasluz': By focusing light energy into her palms, Alicía is able to fire laser-like beams of light. The intensity of the beams is completely controlled by her, allowing her to control the exact amount of power she wants to put into it. She is also able to control the radius of the beams and is able to make them as wide or as narrow as she prefers. She can make the beams as wide as a Cero or as narrow as a few millimeters for pinpoint attacks. :*'Enhanced Cero': While in her Resurrección, Alicía's Cero is far more powerful. The power increases roughly twofold while the range of the overall Cero also becomes larger, making them far harder to dodge. :*' ': Alicía's Hierro receives a great augmentation while in Resurrección. Her skin was able to withstand a point-blank Sword slash from a Shikai level sword without receiving any physical damage. She can also catch swords with her bare hands and, depending on the power level of the wielder, can break said swords. :*' ': While in her Resurrección, Alicía's Bala become much more powerful. She is able to fire more Bala in a single shot and can swarm her opponents with a virtual wall of Bala projectiles. The power of her Bala also seem to be much stronger than an average Bala. :*' ': When she is in her Resurrección, Alicía's senses are much more astute. She is able to sense a larger number of enemies at a much greater range. :*'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Complimenting her already impressive speed, Alicía's released state augments his speed drastically. This gives her greater agility and movement to match, allowing her to keep up with lieutenant-class . She can also dodge attacks from his opponent much easier and can launch surprise attacks at a much quicker pace. Alicía has also demonstrated the ability to use her ability of light manipulation to increase her speed drastically. Trivia *Alicía's picture was drawn by of Arrancarfighter of Deviantart. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Arrancar Category:Anarquía Category:Bleach: Hollow Chronicels Category:Fraccion Category:Fanon Character Category:Antagonists Category:Character